Spare a Thought for Me
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Seth Clearwater had never noticed Kori before. She was insignificant, a speck in the grand scheme of things, that was until he saw her for the first time... Seth imprinting, Second Fanfic, No idea if it's good or not : Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Curtains Up!

**Disclamer****: I do not own any of the ****origional**** Twilight characters they are all ****Stephenie**** Meyer's.**

**Also,**

**This is my first ****fanfic****. It's probably not to great, please ****PLEASE**** be kind.**

Seth

He walked over o the door to the theater. He didn't know how he had been dragged into doing this. His teacher said that he NEEDED the extra credit. What bull that was, he didn't need the extra credit, he wouldn't go to college or even have to have a job. He'd be a full time werewolf. That would be his life, and it was the absolute best life he could ask for.

Kori

"10 minutes everyone!" Ms. Lennington shouted.

Kori took a deep breath and went over her lines again in her head. She knew she would screw up. There was a reason that juniors never got the lead! The songs were too high, the lines were too long and…

"Hey!" Lola whispered into her ear, "Seth Clearwater's here!"

"Like I care!" Kori whispered back.

"Come on! _Seth Clearwater_! I know he's not your type but ever since he started working out, he's become SO hot!"

Kori sighed and nodded her head. She had never even talked to Seth, neither had Kori. But she was OBSESSED! Seth, Seth, Seth, that's all she could ever think of. He had never even so much as looked at either of them.

"We should get into place."


	2. Chapter 2: Think of Me

Seth

The theater was quiet, and the band started to play. He glanced at the name of the musical, The Phantom of the Opera._ Great,_ Seth thought _musical theater and opera all in the same night._ He looked onstage. There was a guy auctioning crap off and one of his stuck-up classmates, Daniel, was sitting in a wheelchair with a music box on his lap. Seth got ready for a long nap.

Kori

Kori breathed heavily _I can't do __this,_she thought to herself _I CAN NOT DO THIS!_ Then suddenly Lola grabbed her hand and dragged her on stage to begin their first scene. When they were off to the side Lola pointed Seth Clearwater out.

"OH MY GOD!" Lola squealed. She was lucky she didn't have a microphone. "He's over there! I'll be able to stare at him THE WHOLE SHOW!" Kori took a glance at him, he was sleeping.

"How can you like that guy?" she whispered back, "this is one of the most famous plays in Broadway's history, and HE'S ASLEEP!" before Lola could answer it was time for her to be introduced to Andre and Firman, as Chirstine and to sing Think of Me. The lines were flawless and then the song came. She began singing and noticed movement in the audience… _No! _ Kori thought _Just focus on the song!_ "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea..." then she noticed who the movement belonged to, Seth Clearwater was almost out of his chair, staring at her with extreme intensity. "But if you can still remember, spare a thought for me."


	3. Chapter 3: Imprint

Seth's POV

It wasn't even 5 minutes into the show and I was already asleep. But then, out of the blue, a beautiful voice started singing. I opened my eyes and there she was, standing in the middle of the stage singing a love song. It was like time had stopped. This was it; there couldn't be any other explanation for it! It felt as if she were the only thing that tethered me to the Earth, like the only reason that I was even born was to love her. I was at the edge of my seat. All I wanted to do was to run up to her, to tell her how much I loved her.

I managed to stay in my seat through the first act. As soon as the curtain came down, I got up. I wasn't sure what I was going to do; all I knew was that I had to see her, to meet her. I wasn't sure where the dressing rooms were; I wasn't too familiar with the theater or the surrounding area so it took a few minutes of wandering. Eventually, I found it, and without even pausing to think I opened the door.

Kori's POV

Seth Clearwater didn't stop staring at me. It was scary. His eyes never left me; there wasn't a single moment where I could tell that he wasn't looking. It made me nervous, I flubbed my lines, my voice cracked, and I sang off key. I could tell that the seniors were laughing at me. By the time intermission came around I was completely shaken. Lola was the first to notice.

"Kori hun, you weren't that bad!" more reassuring words were never said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, it's just…" I paused; did I really want to tell her that the so-called love of her life had been staring at me? Before I could finish the sentence Daniel yelled my name. "I should go find out what he wants." Thankful for the excuse to leave Lola I ran off to find Daniel.

Yeah, I know that the chapters are short, but I like writing it better that way, it also gives me more time to write, and less suspense for other peoples. Hope you are enjoying this! If you could give me some feedback that would be fantastic!


	4. Chapter 4: Bravo!

Kori's POV

Standing at the door was the legend himself, Seth Clearwater. Daniel was holding him, but he was no match for Seth's strength. Seth easily pushed Daniel aside, the stage manager ran over to yell at Seth, but he wasn't listening. He ran over to Kori and stopped. The lights flickered, telling everyone to go back to their seats. Seth still hadn't said a word. "Um..." Kori said, "That means you should go back to your seat."

Seth's POV

She was even more beautiful up close. Her light brown skin. Her beautiful green eyes. Her long silky black hair. Suddenly he didn't feel like the little boy that the pack always made fun of him for being. "Okay." He said stupidly. That's all that he could say to her, 'okay'. He walked glumly back to his seat thinking of all of the things that he could have said, 'I love you' was one. But no, all he could do was gape and say 'okay'. He pinched himself on his arm; the pain meant nothing, nothing without her. Without Kori.

The show started again, Seth was watching intently. It was bad enough watching her and that jerk Daniel sing the stupid love song, but it was even worse when she kissed both him and the Phantom. It was enough to make him get the termers that usually made him turn into a wolf. "Self-control." He whispered. "Self-control." He sat back down again to wait until the show was over, when he would tell her how much he needed her.

Kori's POV

They came out for a second bow. In all of the kids' shows, the community theater shows, the camp shows, and even the shows here, she had never heard so much applause. Daniel came up and squeezed her hand, "We did it!" he whispered. He then lifted her head and kissed her. That led to a loot of "Whooos!" and "Get a room!"-Ish comments from the audience, but one person, a person who looked a lot like Seth Clearwater, sat down, and it almost look liked he was crying.


	5. Chapter 5: Cast Party

Seth's POV

He was going to kill him.

Kori's POV

After the bows Kori and Daniel ran backstairs. "So Kori…" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered hopefully. She stared into Daniel's beautiful brown eyes. He was the most attractive guy in the entire school, and he was a senior! And the best part was, he was talking to her.

"You want a ride to the cast party?" he asked her with a wink.

Kori tried to keep calm. Daniel Blacksmith was asking her out. DANIEL BLACKSMITH WAS ASKING HER OUT! But then an image replayed in her mind, it was Seth Clearwater, slumped down in his seat, looking like he was crying. "Yes." She answered unsure.

Seth's POV

Seth didn't know where he was going. As soon as the show ended he ran off so he could phase without anyone seeing him. As soon as he phased he started running. He felt like Jacob had when Bella choose the bloodsucker instead of him. He just wanted to run until his life was over.

After an hour he passed a local resturant where he recognized a few of his classmates cars. Among them were Daniel's. _This is perfect! _Seth thought to himself, _now I can kill him._

Kori's POV

She was dancing with Daniel Blacksmith. It was amazing. Every so often someone would come up and congradulate them on such a great show. Daniel pulled Kori closer to him, "Hey hun." He asked her softly, "want to head out to my car for some alone time?" Before she could say anything Daniel grabbed her hand and dragged her out the back exit to his car. He opened the door for her and got in. Immediately he pushed himself onto her and started kissing her aggressively. Kori tried to push herself away but he kept kissing. "You've been driving me crazy for weeks" Daniel whispered to her as he started in for round two. This time he started taking her shirt off. She tried pushing him away again, but she was no math for his strength. He started to rip her pants off when the door suddenly opened.

Ooooooh, Cliffhanger! YAY! I'll probably have another chapter up tonight though. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting

Seth's POV

He saw Kori being pulled out of the restaurant before he could enter it. Without being seen he followed her in the shadows. He looked through the back of the car's windows to make sure that Kori would be okay. Before he could even register what was going on Daniel was ripping Kori's clothes off and kissing her to violently. Seth could tell that this was not what Kori wanted so he rushed over to her door and pulled it open, almost breaking it off. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. He whispered, "It'll be fine, I'll take care of it." And went back out for Daniel.

He opened the opposite door and saw Daniel desperately trying to jam his pants back on glaring up at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Seth spat at him.

"She was asking for it and you know it, the little whore." Daniel spat back at Seth with the same amount of venom in his voice. He got out of the car to match Seth eye-to-eye.

Seth lunged at him. Daniel tried to struggle but after a few seconds Seth had him pinned to the ground with Daniel's nose bleeding. "Don't let me ever catch you doing that with ANYONE ever AGAIN!" He spat in Daniel's face. "Now get up, you piece of scum." Seth got off of Daniel and turned away to make sure that Kori was all right.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kori, he had never been that scared in his entire life "If I ever…" before he could sentence there was a hard slap on the back of his head. He staggered, but thanks to his wolf abilities was unharmed. He looked up to see Daniel with a metal stick, possibly having fallen off a car, ready to attack Seth. He could barely control his anger; it took every bit of self-control he had not to phase right now. Instead he grabbed the arm where Daniel was holding the metal rod and twisted it around until Daniel's expression was that of extreme pain. "Go now, before I kill you." And with that he shoved Daniel into his car.


	7. Chapter 7: Big Dog

Sorry for not putting up a chapter in awhile, I've been SUPER busy! Dang schoolwork!

I've been getting some requests to make my chapters longer so I'll try as hard as I can, no promises though. :)

Kori's POV

It was unreal. She was speechless. She was shaking. She was scared.

Seth's POV

"Kori, can you hear me?" he asked her for the third time. Kori was staring catatonically at the spot where Daniel's car had sat. Seth picked her up in his large arms and walked her back into the crowded restaurant. "It'll be okay," he whispered to her as a crowd of her friends rushed over to see what was wrong.

Kori's POV

Kori heard a lot of voices around her. She heard Lola, a few teachers, some of her cast mates, but the only thing that she could look at was Seth's face. Full of worry for her, she had never realized that he was that caring. Or that strong. Or that warm. She felt herself being put down onto a chair. She didn't really want that, the only thing that Kori could think of was going back into Seth's arms.

The rest of the party went by in a blur. The only person who she told what had happened was Lola, to everyone else she said that she had slipped on something and fallen, and Seth had gotten her up. When everyone asked where Seth was, and why he was here in the first place, Kori had to tell people that she didn't know. She still didn't know why Seth had been there, then again she was glad he was there of course, if he hadn't… well, she didn't want to think about it. But it was still curious that he would be there at the exact moment that something disastrous would happen to her, especially since before that evening, he had never even looked at her before.

Seth's POV

It took all of the self-control he had not to go find Daniel and kill him.

Seth turned back to his wolf-form to be able to get home in a timely manner. While he was running he began to hear the other's voices in his head _Whoa_ Embry Call's voice ran through his mind. _Great job kid!_ All of his friend's voices were happy in his mind, glad that he imprinted, impressed by his heroic action. Seth smiled to himself; he was one of the big dogs now.

Whew! That was the hardest thing I have ever written! I had literally done 5 drafts of this! Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8: Suave

Kori's POV

On Monday nobody acted as if anything had happened. Daniel went on with his life as if she had never existed. Seth ignored her as usual. Only Lola gabbed on and on about how hot she thought Seth was, and how "heroic" he was for saving her from the ice. Kori tried to steal glances at him all day, but he was never looking at her. It was like he had entered her life just to disappear.

Seth's POV

He didn't know why he was ignoring her. He knew that she was looking at him, and he wanted to look at her more than anything in the world. But he couldn't. No one else acted like this around his or her imprint, not Quil, Jared, Sam, Leah or Embry, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to speak to her. At the end of the day he decided that it was time to approach her.

He saw her walking out of one of her classes. He took a deep breath and went over his plan in his head, trying to ignore his increasing heartbeat. He would bump into her "accidentally", ask her if she had recovered from what had happened over the weekend, tell her that Daniel was a jerk, and invite her out… it seemed like the perfect plan. But then suddenly Kori's annoying friend who was always stalking him and his friends popped up next to Kori taking her complete attention. Seth walked away broken. It seemed as if he would never be able to get near enough to her to be able to tell him that he loved her.

Kori's POV

She really hated Lola at that moment, she had seen Seth walking down the hallway, and she was finally going to work up the courage to thank him for what he had done, and then Lola popped up chatting about some stupid thing that someone stupid had done in some stupid class. She sighed as she walked up to her locker, Lola still unaware that she was miserable. Kori didn't know why, but there was something about Seth that she hadn't seen before. Something that she wanted to find out about.

Seth's POV

When all hope seemed lost, a small light was lit. She was walking out of the parking lot, towards the direction of his house. This was his chance! Before his mind was totally wrapped around the idea Seth's feet dragged him over to her, where he "bumped into her"… a little too hard. She fell over and everything spilled out of her backpack. "Sorry!" he said a little too loudly. In his mind he was swearing, this was not how he planned it; he meant to be suave, well not suave, but at least to not be stupid. When they picked up all of her things he looked up at her with a crooked smile. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"I was wondering," he asked loosing his train of thought when he looked her in the eyes.

"Yes?" she asked him with a look of intense curiosity.

"DoyouwanttogooutsometimewithmeandbecauseumahareyouokayfromtheothernightbecauseitlookedlikeyouneededhelpanduhhhI'msorryifyouuhhhdidn'tand…" he managed to stammer out before she exploded into a fit of giggles.

Kori's POV

Kori couldn't help but to laugh…

And laugh…

And laugh…

She didn't want to, but she just found it so funny that the perfect boy, the one every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to date, couldn't string together a coherent paragraph in her presence. "What?" she finally managed to ask after the giggles ended.

"I was wondering," he said slowly to her, not with a condescending tone, like a mother who had to teach her son a lesson for the fifteenth time, but for his own good. "If you would like to go out with me, sometime?" he smiled at her again.

"Yes." She said, not really knowing why. What did she really know about this guy? For all she knew he could be the same as Daniel. But there was a small voice in the back of her head telling her, "He's different."

Yeah, I made it so Leah and Embry will have imprints in this. They won't play a huge role except for the fact that Leah's married, but that will come later.


	9. Chapter 9: The First Date

Kori's POV

"Urgh!" Kori shouted as she threw the last of her shirts onto the floor of her bedroom. Lola looked at her curiously.

"Tell me again what you're getting dressed for" she asked with skeptical eyes.

"I told you Lola! My dad's boss is coming over for dinner and we're trying to make a good impression!" she hoped that Lola wouldn't see through the lie, she didn't want Lola to know that she was going out with Seth, it would turn her green with envy.

"Okay then, I'll go. But call me later, okay?" Lola told her as she walked out of the room.

Kori smiled with anticipation then looked down at her mess of clothes. She sighed and began looking through shirts again to see if there was something at least decent for a date. She decided on a loose purple blouse that accentuated her shoulder-length black hair and her green eyes. She looked at herself once more in the mirror and went downstairs for Seth.

Seth's POV

As he pulled up Kori's driveway Seth began to get nervous. It reminded him of how he was before become a werewolf. Awkward, gawky, and nervous. He looked at her house; it was one of the nicer ones in La Push. With a quick breath he opened to door to Jacob's Rabbit, which he had kindly leant to him for the evening, and walked up to the door. Before he could even knock a guy, who was probably Kori's older brother or something, answered it. He heard a shout from the other room,

"LANCE" Kori shouted. She ran to the door breathlessly knocking her brother out of the way. "Whatever he said, don't believe him!"

"Hey!" Lance said, "I didn't say a word, I just stood here eating my sandwich!" he said while he gestured to a grilled cheese that he was eating.

"Um… hi." Seth said feeling dumb.

"Wait," Lance said looking Seth over, "Your one of those guys who hang with Sam Uley, right?"

"Yeah." Seth said suddenly feeling defensive.

"Kor, you may not want to go out with this guy."

Seth wanted to rip this guys throat out. He started shaking like when he was about to phase. "What's wrong with hanging with Sam Uley?" he managed to spit at Lance.

"A lot." He told him plainly before Kori cut in.

"SHUT UP LANCE!" she shouted and pushed him. She looked at Seth, "Don't listen to him, he's a nimrod. Ready to go?"

"Yes." Seth gave Lance a glare. He didn't like that guy.

Kori's POV

The date was going perfectly. They never ran out of things to talk about, the movie was hilarious and the dinner was great. Seth was smart, funny and was a gentleman to the extreme. He held doors for her, pulled out her chair and treated her with more respect than anyone had ever done beforehand. It was a girls dream date, until what happened next.

"Kori?" Seth asked her.

"Yes?" Kori replied.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I love you."

There was silence. Kori was speechless.

"I know that it must be hard for you to hear that, but I do love you, and there's something else."

"Yes?" Kori managed to whisper.

"I'm a werewolf."

Kori had had it. Without saying a word she pulled her chair out and walked out of the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10: Lance's Warning

Seth's POV

He expected a strange reaction, but not like that. As he watched the love of his life walk out the door he felt something that he had never experienced before, he wanted to die.

It wasn't just a, 'I failed a really important math test and now I'm going to flunk the class' or a 'I just got embarrassed in front of my classmates by farting' kind of wanting to kill himself. It was real. He knew that he would never be happy again until he had her with him, forever.

Kori's POV

Kori didn't know whether to laugh or cry. What a cruel, mean, joke to play on her. After all that she had been through lately, was it enough just to leave her alone? And what was with the werewolf line, that was just a legend. Werewolves don't exist! That was stupid. If he was going to play a practical joke, he should at least make it realistic!

As Kori walked home she thought of the events of the night. It was surprising that he would even think of something that stupid. She thought that he was smarter than that. How would ANYONE think of something like that?!? It was a tribe secret, so it wasn't like it would be that widespread. When she walked up her driveway she thought that she saw a large dog run by the nearby wood, but when she looked again it was gone.

When Kori walked through the door Lance cornered her.

"Home so soon?" he asked.

"Yes." Kori told him irritated.

"Good." Lance sighed; he obviously didn't want to tell her what he was going to say. "That Seth guy's bad news."

"Okay."

"The guy he 'hangs' with, Sam Uley? He's bad news to. We were in the same class at school; he would miss all the time, skip classes, and a bunch of other crap like that. And I'm pretty sure that his pack of followers does the same thing. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want you to get involved with someone who isn't good."

"Okay."

"No fight? Wow. What happened?"

Kori sighed. "He told me that he loved me." She decided to leave out his joke about him being a werewolf; it was just a little too stupid, even to tell Lance.

"Do you want me to go kick his ass?" Lance asked her in all seriousness, he had always been very protective of her, but this was taking it just a little bit too far.

"No, that's okay, I'm just going to go take a shower."

Kori showered and got her phone out to call Lola. She answered after the first ring.

"KOOOOOOORI?" Lola shouted over the phone, she must have been out at a party.

"Yeah, hey. Where are you?"

"I'MMMM AT… HEY!!!! STOP THAT…" Lola giggled for a minute. "AT RICKS HOUSE. HE'S HAVING A PAAAARTAY!" she started to giggle again; she had obviously had a few drinks. "YOU SHOULD TOT-ALLY COME OVER! DANIEL'S HERE!"

That was exactly the reason she needed to not go to the party. "No thanks, I'm super tired." After a few pleadings from Lola and a few more excuses that Lola didn't want to accept Kori was finally able to put down the phone.

Since she had nothing to do Kori decided to work on some homework when she heard a tapping on her window. She looked to see if it was the branches of the tree outside of her room rapping against the glass, but it wasn't. She quickly went back to her computer a little shaken. The tapping continued. She went back over to the window with one of her trophies from some sport that she played when she was little. She quickly opened the window hoping that it wasn't some murderer or rapist.

"Took you long enough!" an exasperated voice told her from the tree's branches. Kori gave a little yelp and hurled the trophy towards the voice. It missed. There was a reason she quit playing sports and switched to acting. "Don't worry." The voice told her, "I'm sorry. Please PLEASE talk to me!"

It took Kori a minute to realize who it was. She grabbed another trophy and hurled it towards the voice, this time it hit her target right on the nose, which coincidentally, was not his nose. "SHIT!" the voice yelled as something large fell through the branches and onto the ground.


	11. Chapter 11: Completely Deranged!

Before I start, a quick authors note (yes, you all may groan now). I just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and comments and such. I never knew that ANYONE would ever read this let alone having 1,192 people look! It's an amazing feeling knowing that people actually read what you work so hard on.

And one other thing, I would like to point out in the last chapter Lance said "pack" of friends. Which I thought was hilarious! Or I may just be strange. And the "nose" that Kori was referring to was um… Seth's package? Is that a good way to put it? But I just wanted to clear up any confusion that there may have been, and now, for chapter 11! YAY!!!!!

Kori's POV

Okay, maybe Kori shouldn't have quit softball. But as she watched Seth tumble out of the tree she felt a little bad. She quickly snuck out of her window and began to shimmy down the tree, when she saw that Seth was already on his feet trying to get back up. She was so startled by this that she momentarily let go of the tree only to find herself being pushed next to Seth's unusually warm body, which was climbing the tree at an astounding rate. Before she knew it she was back in her bedroom with Seth standing next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her, "Maybe you should stick to throwing rather than climbing."

Kori smacked his arm. "Get out!" she whispered, "My parents are asleep!"

All of his playfulness turned into seriousness, "not until you talk to me."

Kori sighed, "Fine," she said "but we have to go outside."

Seth's POV

He was ecstatic that she would talk to him. Then suddenly they heard a sound from behind her door.

"Shit!" Kori whispered, "HIDE!" Seth looked around frantically, trying to find a decent place to hide. He decided to go under Kori's bed. He stuffed himself there just in time.

"Kor?" Lance asked as he stuck his head through her door.

"Yeah?" Kori replies, she sounded like she was at her desk. Wow, she was fast.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seemed pretty upset when you got home. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kori seemed exasperated. "No, I don't Lance. And stop getting so involved! If I wanted to tell you stuff then I would."

Lance, obviously feeling snubbed walked out of her room quickly. Seth thought that Kori was just a bit too rough; he was just trying to be a good older brother.

"Seth, you can get out now. You're going to climb through the window and I'm going to go out the front door."

"Okay." He whispered.

Kori's POV

She didn't know why she was doing this. As she walked downstairs she saw Lance on the couch and told him that she was going for a walk and wouldn't be gone long. She went out of the front door before he could answer. She saw Seth waiting for her there.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Just get this over with." She said curtly.

"I wasn't lying." His face looked sincere, but she didn't want to believe him, how could anyone be a werewolf? It was impossible! And Kori didn't want to think about him... confessing his love for her, that was even less likely than him being a werewolf.

She didn't look at him for a minute. "Prove it." She managed to say.

"Please don't make me," he whispered, then looked her directly in the eye, "I don't want to hurt you."

Kori laughed a bitter laugh, "Then how am I supposed to know that you're not lying?!?! Am I supposed to truly believe someone who I've barely even talked to, that not only is he in love with me, something that is completely INSANE!" she paused for a moment, seeing the hurt in Seth's eyes, but nonetheless continued, "but that you are something beyond the realm of possibility, a monster. This is not a movie, or a book, or even a flipping musical! This is real life and you are COMPLETELY deranged!"

Seth's POV

Seth began to breathe heavily. His body began shaking, and he could feel himself begin to phase. He tried to stop it, but it was inevitable. Her words kept cycling through his brain over and over again, _that not only is he in love with me, something that is completely insane! But that you are something beyond the realm of possibility, a monster… you are completely deranged!_ No words had ever hurt him so badly before. She thought that he was a monster... first the words saddened him, then he got angry. _How dare she! She doesn't know me, she doesn't know who I am, I am not a monster! I have been through too much to be a monster!_ Before he turned into his wolf form he whispered to Kori "Be careful"


	12. Chapter 12: Dangerous

Kori's POV

It was almost instant. Seth just turned into a wolf. She screamed. She had never experienced anything so surreal before. It was like being in the middle of a horror movie. She started to back away but stopped, she could still see Seth in the monster. Something about his eyes made her stop. She reached out to him. Then he backed off and ran into a nearby patch of trees. When he came out he was Seth again.

"Wow." Was all Kori could say.

Seth's POV

All she could say was wow. It was almost disappointing. He was expecting a little more than that.

"So that's it." He told her.

"No it's not." She told him.

"What else do you want to know?" he asked her.

"Everything."

Seth smiled. He led her over to a nearby bench and told her everything, from the old legends, to the Cullens, to imprinting, and everything else. When he was done he looked at her to see what she was feeling. She looked into his eyes, then grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

They just sat there for a few minutes, to Seth, it was heaven. It felt so good to have her there next to him. He couldn't even imagine ever being without her.

"You have to go now." He told her gently.

"No I don't."

"You should."

"But I don't have to." She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt.

"Let's go for a walk." He told her, "but I'm going to have you home soon." He added in a fake scolding tone. She giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Where to?" she asked.

Kori's POV

It was a wonderful night. Being with Seth was like being with a part of her that she never knew before. With him, she felt whole. It was an amazing. She didn't want to go home, but when Seth finally insisted that she had to go, she did.

When she got home an unwelcome person was waiting for her.

"Would you please listen to me?" Lance begged.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Where were you? Why were you out so long?"

"I took a walk around town."

"If you haven't noticed, town is not very large, it shouldn't take you two and a half hours to walk around it."

"Leave me alone Lance."

"Not until you promise me something,"

"What?"

"Don't associate with Seth. I don't want you to get hurt."

"How the hell would I get hurt Lance?"

"Do you remember Emily Young?"

"Of course I do! You guys went out for such a long time, whatever happened to her?"

"Well, we broke up, then she met Sam Uley. They're engaged now. But she got really hurt, she's got scars on her entire body, they all say that a bear mauled her, but I don't think that's the case. I'm not exactly sure as to what he could have done. But I'm pretty sure that Sam was the cause of it."

Kori stood speechless for a moment; she couldn't tell him that they were all werewolves. Seth said that she wasn't allowed to.

"I'm sure that you're just full of it."

"Kori, you know how much I love you, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care about you. I don't want to see you end up like Emily."

"I'm going to bed."

"Kori, please."

"Goodnight Lance."

She ran up to her bedroom and took a look at her phone. Lola had called another four times; Kori didn't feel like calling her back. She looked out her window and she suddenly saw a large wolf running outside her house. She smiled, walked to her bed, and fell asleep.

So, SO sorry for taking so long with this, I've been super stressed, it was opening weekend for a show that I'm in and tech week was tedious. I'll have more time now to write, so I should b in good shape for the next couple weeks. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
